


Conspiration

by daesquirrel (angelq89)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, Face Slapping, Gender Related, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelq89/pseuds/daesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/in/intro/<br/>I lost my job a year ago. Unemployment is like breakdown. Even more so, when you live with your boyfriend. He rolling in money pot, but his work is like hobby. Anyway, I’m a big problem here.  I don’t want be a parasite, but I really couldn’t find any job. Himchan didn’t understand that. He never really finding job.  He went on a random audition and got a role or cameo and he was glad of. He trying his best all days at the mirror, or at me and it’s a worse. I'm not saying that he lacked of talent, appearance, charisma ... but it's not my cup of tea.<br/>I always worked physically. I'm not stupid, but I like my profession. Unfortunately, on my place  was hired a better Master Chef. Doesn’t matter.  I find a restaurant that will want me to work there in the end. Ahh, next hour in the web… and I browsing a hundred of classifieds. I call here and there. Ads was outdated or head want someone older than me. It’s strange.. I’m 22 years old, but  I have work experience I don’t understand what they want.</p><p>/intro/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiration

\- You pore over at the computer again? Maybe you went to look for work somewhere? You could dig ditches.  
That's what my boyfriend says. He knows what to say, how to support. Even I don’t want to have to react to it . Apparently it's just a joke etc, but got used to it. He yawned, rolled his eyes and left. I sighed loudly and scroll the next page. I was already depressed and his behavior does not help me. This pure irony .. I do not even checked, about what position it. The only thing I wanted to meet the requirements. So many job interviews, applying for a job with my CV. Run over here, run over there. Hopes and anticlimax, like a switch. I have enough that, slowly. But ... Had a breakthrough. Something caught my eyes. 6 thousand. monthly? What? I think it's a joke.  
I was surprised what I saw. I wonder why. I thought, and opened details of the offer, it wasn’t written there anything specific. What? Where? Conditions? It wasn’t. There was an address, only the address. It seemed suspicious at this moment. But still I not gave up. But I took a notebook and wrote down the streets and numbers. I slammed the laptop and soaked up in the chair. I think I did really loud, because right after that came my beloved. He did not say anything but clung to me. I knew what that meant. Maybe not quite, because he did it differently in the three cases. Now I had to guess what he wanted. I combed my lightbrown hair and watched him.  
-Are you hungry?  
I asked, because it was one of the options. He shook his head. After that, he straightened himself. I already knew. I mean, I figured out what was going on. I pulled him into the living room.  
\- Lie down here.  
I ordered a calm tone of voice, and as soon as he sprawled on the sofa, so I sat on his lap and rolled up his ton of clothes up. Yes tone, we had early autumn, and my partner walked around the house dressed like that was the center of Siberia. I liked the warmth, for me, it was just at this moment. I am opposed to my man could walk almost naked when we were alone. Moments later, already I started to massage his back. He need this. I said so when they agreed to all this time I did. I do not interrupt a long time my movements, because at the same time wondering on this offer. I could even seem to be absent in spirit, although my hands perform a movement can so learned that I did not have at the same time use too much brain. From thoughtfulness rescued me Himchan’s voice.  
\- Well enough, Daehyunnie. I go to sleep. Tomorrow morning I have that autidion.  
I listened to his raspy voice and slid out of him. He went into the bedroom, and I had a plan for tomorrow. It pester me. I took a long, relaxing bath, during which I made a mask on my face. After leaving the bath and I wrapped a towel my whole body. I walked around the whole apartment, checked the doors and windows that are sealed and soon after went to bed in only underwear and I nestled my boyfriend. He snored like a tractor while he slept on his back, but it didn’t make any impression on me. I closed my eyes and in my mind I looking forward to some changes. After a while I fell asleep. I slept so well, until the alarm clock in the Himchan’s phone started ringing like crazy. He further slept. I reached over the sleeping body and turned off this contraption, and a moment later I became the alarm clock. I brushed the black strand of hair from his forehead. I looked at my man with his thoughts on how he could look so different from the sweet sleep of the whole time that we spent together he reproached me mistakes reproved for everything I do. I smiled slightly and I finally began to wake him.  
\- Channie… Already the seventh. Get up. Hey, no one will go instead of you for this interview.  
My voice was soft, but still I wanted to he finally opened his eyes, got up and went where he had to go. In the end I had today his secret plan. When words don’t work, I yanked his arms several times. On Himchan’s face painted a sly grin. I could do only one thing that I was able to expel him from the bed. I leaned forward, giving him a sweet kiss and after that I whispered into his ear.  
\- I'll make you breakfast now. And when you come back..ssshhh…you will see.  
I liked to arouse his imagination in such a way and seeing how he reacts to my words. Automatically he jumped up and in a second he got up and went to the toilet. I trotted still a bit sleepy to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee machine to brew his favorite coffee. In the fast I made French toast. We have been together two years, I knew my boyfriend really well. Probably due to the fact that we lived together. So I thought. There has never been secrets between us, that's what I thought. It was between us several years age difference, but it was not visible. Well, maybe in specific situations, where my 25-year-old partner behaved like a 100-year-old grandfather, but not about this now. From the moment I met him, I make Americano for him. I remember the day when he came to the restaurant where I worked. I remember the day when I came to the restaurant where I worked. He had been so nervous, and I was really busy. The waiter doused him wine, and he was anxious to speak with the chef. I was afraid that the food does not taste good to him, and it was quite the opposite. He come every day for coffee and my food. Memories ... I drifted thoughts for some time. I did not have to wait long, and he appeared in the dining room. I gave food to the table and a cup of coffee. I nibbled toast, leaning against the worktop. He devour the eyes of me, instead of breakfast. I was dressed only in boxer shorts, as I slept. My figure was not a typical manly. I had narrow shoulders and wider hips. I was not too high. I have gentle facial features. According to what he said Himchan, he liked everything in me. Suddenly he jumped up, after looking at his watch. He drank coffee on quickly. Strange that he not burned. I watched him, but he caught me. Despite the rush he had time for a longer exchange of saliva and to touch my ass. I see him exit and locked the door behind him. Time for me .... I thought, and shortly after I ate the end of breakfast, drank a cappuccino. It took me some time cleaning the apartment, I did not want to leave a mess when I was going to go out today. And now came the moment I created a CV. Without it, there's no way for such an interview. I typed in my computer data. Jung Daehyun, yeah. Date of birth, yeah. Telephone, yes. So it begins. It went further and, therefore, schools, jobs, hobbies, etc. I added a photo and printed out. Another thing - clothes ... I didn’t know what it this work, so I dressed not too elegant. The new jeans, shirt with a collar and a long cardigan sweater. I put white sneakers. I scooped up from the table my notebook and I wanted to know what awaits for me ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. English isn't my native language. Sorry for grammar. I hope, my work isn't that bad. I writes in first person form.


End file.
